Cuando menos lo esperaba
by RavenYaz
Summary: -Todo sucedió cuando menos lo esperaba- Suspire, me voltee y todos mis amigos me sonreían. Kori me envolvió en un abrazo, Karen igual lo hizo. Víctor me palmeo la espalda y Garfield me hacía chistes tontos para intentar suavizar el golpe. Richard se acercó a mi oído.-Te dije que le gustabas- Me susurro, yo sonreí. SI NO TE GUSTA LA PAREJA, ENTRA IGUALMENTE, TENGO UNA SUGERENCIA.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un two shot, intente que fuera un one shot, pero era demasiada historia por contar. La pareja estrella es Raven y Kid Flash, en este caso Rachel y Wally. Nunca había hecho un fanfic de esta pareja así que espero les guste.

Otra cosa: Pensé que seria bueno que me sugieran la pareja que deseen y yo haré un one o two shot de ella. Pero ojo, debe incluir a Raven pues no se me dan demasiado bien las demás chicas. O sea seria un Raven y ?. Ustedes eligen el chico, si me entienden no? bueno espero que si. Las parejas que deseen me las pueden dejar en un review o por inbox. Bueno los dejo leer con tranquilidad. Espero lo disfruten.

**Cuando menos lo esperaba**

Capítulo 1: Maldita apuesta

- ¡Rachel!- Maldición, otra vez Logan, siempre la misma historia, la misma monotonía, veamos cual fue el problema con la Barbie esta vez. Cerré el libro y suspire resignada, era el día perfecto, el árbol con la sombra perfecta y mi perfectamente idiota mejor amigo siempre lograba arruinarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede Logan?- Le pregunte colocando el libro en mi regazo.

- Es Tara, ella…- Otra vez me soltó su nuevo problema con la rubia. Ellos eran la pareja perfecta, dos completos imbéciles. Preocupados por las apariencias, centrados en la moda y en el que dirán. Garfield estuvo un tiempo tras de mí, cabe señalar que nunca me llamo la atención. Es demasiado activo, demasiado alegre y escandaloso. Yo soy todo lo contrario, soy callada y la mayoría del tiempo muy centrada en una buena historia. A veces es más fácil salir de la cruel realidad del mundo a través de la hermosa fantasía de un buen libro. Garfield no era capaz de comprender eso y yo ya estaba harta de intentar que lo hiciera. Me convenía, de seguro si leía un buen libro yo no tendría que ser su psicóloga.- Y eso fue lo que sucedió, por favor Rachel debes tener un buen conejo, siempre lo tienes- Escuche lloriquear a Garfield, rayos no había escuchado nada, me había quedado divagando en mis pensamientos.

- Emm… bueno yo creo que…- En el momento que le confesaría a Gar que no había escuchado nada de lo que decía, llegaron los demás chicos. Me salvaron como salva la campana a los boxeadores.

- Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen?- Pregunto Kori sentándose a mi lado, su cabello rojo se movía con el viento, era hermoso, por eso tenía cautivado a Richard. El chico más guapo de la urbanización donde vivíamos. Él era como mi hermano, literalmente era mi hermanastro, mi madre se casó con su padre luego de que mi padre murió. No me afectaba en lo más mínimo, mi padre maltrato a mi madre por muchos años. Ella conoció a Bruce el padre de Richard y se enamoró perdidamente. Y yo bueno, ahora tenía dos hermanastros muy guapos, Richard y Jason. Jason nunca estaba con nosotros pues tenía sus amigos fuera de la ciudad. Los dos eran muy amables conmigo, yo era prácticamente nueva en el grupo de amistades pues solo llevaba unos tres meses viviendo aquí. Tres meses en los que fue muy fácil acostumbrarme a todas estas lindas personas. Karen, Kori, Víctor, Garfield, Richard y Jason. Ellos eran mi nueva familia y aunque no soy nada demostrativa les guardaba afecto.

- Chicos, olvide mencionarles un detalle- Escuche la voz de la enérgica morena, Karen siempre sabía todo lo que pasaba en nuestra nada humilde urbanización, pues la verdad era una urbanización de alto presupuesto, muy alto. Todos observamos a Karen, de seguro tendría algo bueno que contar de algún vecino.

- Que sucede amor- Escuche a Víctor, un fuerte y grande moreno al que también quería como mi hermano. Era el mayor de todos y el más comprensivo ser que he conocido.

- Bueno… recuerdan a ¿Wally?- Pregunto Karen, todos tenia cara de… "¿quién demonios?"- Flash… West… o como le quieran llamar- Aclaro y todos la comprendieron y asintieron. Y es que en este extraño grupo de amistad al que pertenecía ahora, todos tenían un apodo. Karen era abeja por lo mandona, Víctor era Cyborg por lo tecnológico, Garfield era BeastBoy por… no sé por qué, será por lo bestia, Kori era Starfire por su cabello, Jason Red X por su obsesión con el rojo, Richard era Robín… porque era Robín, y yo bueno a mí me apodaron Raven por mi actitud fría y algo oscura.

- Claro que recordamos a Flash es un querido amigo de nuestra infancia que vive en el extranjero pero a veces viene de visita- Me explico Garfield. Yo asentí levemente y preste atención.

- Pues viene de visita a Jump City hoy en la tarde- Termino Karen con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, todos parecieron entusiasmarse mucho con la noticia. A mí me daba igual, ni si quiera lo conocía. Me encogí de hombros y continúe mi lectura. Así pasamos el resto del día, yo leyendo, Garfield rogándome por un consejo y Kori, Karen, Richard y Víctor jugando algún extraño deporte que inventaron con una lata. Tenían bastante edad para estar en ese plan, pero bueno, dicen que es bueno mantener a nuestro niño interno vivo pase lo que pase. Llego la tarde y ahí seguíamos, pero ahora todos estábamos bajo el árbol, mí árbol, hablando de todo un poco. Los chicos contaban chistes sin gracia y de vez en cuando Karen contaba una leyenda tenebrosa de la urbanización donde vivíamos. Yo fingía no estar asustada, pero realmente lo que decía era bastante escalofriante.

- Entonces fue bajo este mismo árbol que él la asesino sin ninguna contemplación, con un cuchillo le corto la lengua para que no gritara, su risa macabra se escuchaba en todos lados pero nadie se atrevía a salir de su hogar pues ya sabían que la sombra les sacaría el corazón para luego comerlo…- Karen hacia la historia con una voz tenebrosa, ya estaba oscuro y habíamos encendido una fogata. Todos estábamos expectantes a la historia de Karen- Y de repente se escuchó su voz retumbar por toda la urbanización. Decía…- Karen quedo petrificada al escuchar una voz a lo lejos.

- Entréguenme su alma, o me llevare a su primogénito- Luego de escuchar esto una risa maquiavélica retumbo en el parque de la urbanización. Karen abrazo a Víctor, Kori se lanzó sobre Richard y Garfield sobre mí. Parecía una verdadera pesadilla. De pronto una sombra se acercaba hacia nosotros, mi corazón se quería escapar de mi pecho, todos temblaban del terror. Pude visualizar unos hermosos ojos azules en aquella sombra, luego escuche su voz.

- Hola chicos, al fin los vuelvo a ver, los extrañe…- Dijo riendo, estando consiente de que nos estábamos muriendo del miedo.

- ¡Flash!- Grito Kori y se le lanzo en un abrazo.- Aun recuerdas la leyenda- Dijo riendo del susto que nos había metido, él le sonrió levemente y asintió. Él era muy atractivo, su cabello rojizo, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa perfecta y su cuerpo tonificado. Era muy bello al igual que todos los chicos aquí.

- Wally… fueron cinco años sin vernos, hace mucho que no nos visitabas y mírate, ahora eres todo un galán- Sonrió Karen, Víctor frunció el ceño, sonreí, es un celoso compulsivo, nunca cambiaria.- A ver, si tengo buena memoria debes tener diecisiete años ¿no?- Pregunto Karen emocionada.

- Así es abeja- le devolvió la sonrisa- Tú y Richard tienen dieciocho Star y BeastBoy tienen dieciséis y el gran Cyborg veinte. ¿no?

- Vaya que buena memoria Flash- Escuche alagar a Garfield, quien no se había movido de mi lado. Razón por la cual llame la atención del chico.- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?- pregunto Garfield.

- No lo sé, quizá una semana- Respondió el pelirrojo- ¿Y la hermosa chica es tu novia?- Pregunto, me sonroje ante el comentario. Dijo que yo era hermosa.

- No, no lo es, cierto olvidamos presentártela- Dijo Garfield mirándome.- Ella es Rachel, es la nueva hermana de Richard, su madre se casó con Bruce y ella vino a vivir con él. Tiene dieciséis- Explico Garfield.

- Vaya, que suerte tienen los que no se bañan- Rio el tal Flash refiriéndose a Richard quien lo acompaño en su carcajada junto con Garfield y Víctor.- Mucho gusto Rae mi nombre es Wally West- Me dijo, vaya tengo apodo nuevo.

- Rachel, si eres tan amable- Le dije alzando una ceja en señal de reprobación.

- No, Rae me gusta más y es menos complicado- Me dijo guiñándome el ojo. No podía creer que fuera tan pedante este chico. No le respondí nada, solo le solté la mano que llevaba una eternidad sosteniendo.

- Su apodo del grupo es Raven- Dijo abeja para quebrar la notable tención entre nosotros.

- Sí, es muy acorde con su aspecto gótico- Increíble el descaro de ese chico. ¿Aspecto gótico? No es mi culpa ser extremadamente pálida, que mi cabello sea negro con destellos azules no tiene nada que ver y que mis ojos sean de un azul llegando a lila tampoco. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Cuál es su problema? al final el parece un fosforo encendido.

- ¿Y a el porque le llaman Flash?- Pregunte para romper un poco con la tensión que se respiraba.

- No importa lo que hagas, yo lo hare más rápido- Me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Rodé los ojos y luego se me ocurrió una idea para bajarle los humos al arrogante chico.

- Bien, entonces hagamos una competencia de lectura- Exprese y todos me miraron asombrados, normalmente nunca hacia este tipo de cosas, pero este chico me colmaba la paciencia aún más que el mismo Garfield y eso era demasiado.

- Acepto, pero… ¿cuál será mi recompensa?- Dijo sonriéndome con picardía, lo mire con enojo.

- Bien- Súper abeja intercedió- Entonces hay que poner reglas- dijo, la mire como si estuviera loca, ya no estaba tan segura de querer continuar con esto.

- Basta- Dije y me voltee con mi libro para retirarme, pero escuche su voz.

- ¿Tienes miedo?- Pregunto con voz burlona, imbécil, me voltee enojada y lo mire furiosa.

- Claro que no.- Respondí con furia infiltrada en mi voz pero intentando mantener la calma.

- Entonces daré las reglas y condiciones- Siguió Karen, pareciera que tres meses no sirvieron de nada, todos estaban emocionados con una competencia en la que yo no tenía la menor intención de participar, pero aquí estaba.- Tendrán un día para leer un libro de trecientas páginas en la biblioteca de la urbanización, comenzamos a las ocho de la mañana de mañana y su tiempo culmina a las ocho de la noche. Tienen trece horas para lograr leerlo y yo supervisare que lean cada página. Finalmente cada uno de ustedes me dará un breve resumen oral del libro que yo les voy a asignar- Me quede sorprendida ante la estratégica mente de Abeja. Ambos asentimos.

- Pero aún no he escuchado nada de recompensas- Volví a escuchar la pedante voz del pelirrojo. Rodé los ojos.

- El que gane le cocinare todo el tofu que tengo- Rugió Garfield.

- Ok! Me rindo yo pierdo- Bromeo el idiota, todos rieron.

- ¿Entonces que propones?- Pregunto Richard. El pelirrojo se puso una mano en la barbilla, ¡como si pensara!

- Yo propongo que el que pierda se ponga al servicio del ganador por un día entero- No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, este tipo estaba loco.

- ¿Servicio?- Pregunte escéptica.

- Si Rae, Rae, serás mi esclava- ¿Pero que se creyó este imbécil?- Pero si tu ganas hare lo que quieras- Lo único que quiero es que se largue por el mismo lugar que vino.

- Hecho- Dije sin detenerme a pensarlo y estreche su mano.

- Bien, entonces vayamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día- dicto Abeja y todos nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, yo me fui con Richard luego de que le diera un beso de despedida a Kori. En el camino platicábamos de cada tontería que nos pasaba por la mente. Hasta que a él le paso una tontería muy odiosa.

- Tú le gustas- Lo escuche decir y no entendí nada.

- ¿Qué?- Le pregunte confundida

- A Flash, le gustas- Volvió a articular.

- No es cierto, me odia- Le respondí yo, recordando cómo me trato y como se burló de mí.

- Quizás, pero también le gustas, eso es seguro- rio- Flash no odia a nadie Raven, el simplemente es así, todo el tiempo. Te molesta porque eres la nueva en el grupo.- Hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativo- También te molesta porque le gustas.- Dijo y comenzó a reír nuevamente.

- No discutiré eso contigo, es inútil- Le respondí y caminamos el resto del camino platicando de otras cosas. Hasta que llegamos a la casa. Subí con rapidez a mi cuarto, busque mi pijama, me di una ducha rápida y me metí a la cama, quería estar descansada para mañana.

.

.

.

- Rae, Rae, despierta hoy es el gran día- Escuche la odiosa voz de Richard. Abrí los ojos y lo mire con odio.

- No me llames Rae, si no quieres que te diga Dick en frente de todos- Lo amenace, el odiaba ese apodo que le había puesto Bruce y Jason. Era muy gracioso saber que lo tenía en mis manos con algo tan idiota como esa amenaza. Me miro y negó con la cabeza, luego me quito la sabana de encima. Me levante y con paso pesado me metí en la ducha. Luego que Salí de la ducha con una toalla enredada en mi cuerpo, comencé a secar mi cabello, ya eran las ocho y media, pero no importaba yo era un haz leyendo libros. De hecho eso era lo único que hacía. Me tome mi tiempo, luego de secarme el cabello, me delinee los ojos, luego me coloque un poco de brillo labial. Busque en mi armario la ropa adecuada. ¿Espera adecuada para qué? Que importa.

Saque del armario unos jeans ajustados, una blusa violeta oscuro también ajustada y unos converse negros. Me coloque todo y sobre ello mi chamarra negra de cuero. Me acomode el cabello y Salí de mi habitación luego de haber meditado un poco. Eso era fundamental para mí.

- Rachel son las nueve y media, no te dará el tiempo para leer el libro.- Me advirtió Richard

- Robín, leo un libro de trecientas paginas en menos de dos horas.- Alardee de mi destreza.

- Si, lo creo, pero recuerda que Flash lo puede terminar antes, entonces perderás- Volvió a advertirme, lo ignore, dudo que ese idiota pueda tan siquiera leer un libro en toda su vida. Fui hasta la cocina y me prepare un té de hierbas que me relajaba bastante. Dick se sentó en frente de mí a observar como lo consumía mientras intentaba terminar la lectura que Garfield me interrumpió ayer. Lo ignore por completo y me metí de lleno en la lectura. Era un buen libro, me perdía en la fantasía de esa magnífica historia.

- Raven son las once y quince, creo que ya has tardado demasiado.- Me dijo Richard, Dios como molestaba.

- Solo me falta un capitulo y lo termino, dame solo quince minutos.- Richard me miro y negó con la cabeza, busco algo de comer y espero. Luego de no sé cuantos minutos había terminado mi libro.- Listo vamos.

- Son la una de la tarde, ¿crees que aun vale la pena ir?- Me pregunto.

- Si, ganare igual, no importa si llego a las siete de la noche le ganaría a ese chico. Él es muy físico, no creo que sea muy intelectual.- Le respondí con seguridad y sarcasmo. Era cierto no creo que Wally haya leído un libro en su vida.

- No, nunca fue intelectual, ahora tampoco lo parece, pero siempre fue muy persistente y competitivo. Sobretodo competitivo.- Expreso Richard, yo lo ignore y me subí al pasajero de su coche. En menos de cinco minutos estábamos en la biblioteca de la urbanización. Entre, salude a Abeja, observe que Wally ya estaba leyendo y comencé a leer. Era un libro de lo más aburrido, princesas y caballeros rescatándolas, todo un asco. Pero lo leí lo más rápido que pude. Tenía trescientas páginas y luego de media hora yo iba por la doscientos. Esto sería pan comido.

- Listo- Escuche la voz de Flash y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

- ¿Bien y de que trata el libro Flash?- Pregunto Abeja el chico le dio un resumen muy detallado del libro, yo no lo podía creer, él era muy bueno y yo era su esclava. Maldición.

- ¡Ah! Y por último, este libro es un asco- Dijo riendo- nunca había leído algo tan malo Karen.- Siguió burlándose, al menos estábamos de acuerdo en algo. Karen lo miraba enojada al parecer adoraba ese libro.

- Bueno… el ganador es Wally, así que oficialmente Rachel es su esclava desde mañana a las ocho de la mañana termina mañana a las ocho de la noche- Dijo Abeja con pesar, sentía lastima por mí, lo sé. Yo mire a Wally enojada y luego rodé los ojos.

- Tengo una objeción- Escuche a Wally, abeja asintió para que continuara- De ocho de la mañana a ocho de la noche, no son veinticuatro horas, acordamos que sería un día no trece horas.- Sonrió con satisfacción, yo lo mire con veneno en mis ojos.

- Está bien tienes razón- Mire a abeja con nerviosismo y ella se encogió de hombros en señal de rendición- Rachel comenzara su servicio a la una de la madrugada de mañana y la terminara a las doce y cincuenta y nueve de la noche.

- Bien- Obviamente él estaba conforme, yo estaba bastante histérica.- Oye Rae, ven aquí- Me ordeno Wally.

- Aun son las tres de la tarde no te emociones- Le dije con enojo y el sonrió. Se acercó a mí.

- Solo quiero decirte, que no es necesario que te quedes sin dormir hasta la una de la madrugada, comienzas mañana a las ocho de la mañana.- Me dijo.

- No pensaba quedarme despierta.- Le respondí con acidez.

- Te bajare esa arrogancia Rae- Me dijo con burla y luego sonrió y se fue. Es un idiota, siento que lo odio aun sin conocerlo.

* * *

Primer capitulo nos leemos en el próximo.


	2. Mi esclava

Capítulo 2: Mi Esclava

Estaba durmiendo, pero no felizmente, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Una pesadilla con el odioso libro de Karen. Soñaba que era una princesa, que un príncipe venia en camino a rescatarme y que Flash me tenía cautiva en un horrible castillo. Todo un cliché donde Flash era un nomo feo y malvado y yo una princesa dulce e indefensa. Todo una fantasía pues ni Flash era feo ni yo era dulce e indefensa. Escuche la alarma sonar y desperté, eran las siete de la mañana. Me levante con pesar y me duche rápido, Flash me había citado en el parque a las ocho. Richard me llevo al parque y me dejo a mi suerte. Me quede allí en mí árbol leyendo un poco, respiraba tranquilidad.

- Hola Rae, Rae, lista para trabajar- Escuche su odiosa voz a mis espaldas. Rodé los ojos, me despedí de mi lectura con mucho pesar y me levante del suelo. Me di media vuelta y lo mire a los ojos.- Bien, comencemos con esto- Me dijo y soltó una mochila gigante en mis manos, casi caigo al suelo con ella de tan pesada que estaba. El comenzó a reír- dámela, eres una mala esclava, necesito una con más fuerza y estatura.

- Si, tienes razón, yo me voy- Le dije y le tire la mochila. El la atrapo y volvió sonreír.

- No, eres mi esclava por hoy y me servirás. No importa que tan inútil seas, al menos eres linda.- Dijo y me sonroje.- Ven.- Ordeno y lo seguí, llegamos hasta un coche deportivo último modelo color amarillo con los interiores rojos. Lo mire confundida.

- No voy a salir de la urbanización contigo- Le dije con notable desconfianza.

- Si, lo harás, eres mi esclava y no especificaste condiciones para serlo, así que súbete- Me dijo abriendo la puerta del pasajero, lo mire y negué con la cabeza.- No tienes palabra, linda.- Dijo negado con la cabeza en señal de decepción. Me enoje y entre en el maldito coche, cruzándome de brazos. El sonrió y se subió en la parte del conductor.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunte aun con enojo, realmente no me importaba, el hacía que me sintiera totalmente en confianza. Como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

- Ya lo veras- Me respondió y me guiño el ojo. Comencé a juguetear con su radio, cambiando de estación cada cinco minutos y ya llevábamos unos treinta en la carretera.- Llegamos- Anuncio y estaciono el coche en medio de la nada. Solo veía montañas inmensas a mí alrededor. Lo mire confundida y algo asustada. El me sonrió y bajo del coche, luego dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del pasajero.- Ven- Dijo tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a salir del coche. La acepte con algo de desconfianza y baje.

- Donde estamos- Pregunte extrañada.

- En uno de mis lugares favoritos de esta ciudad.- Me respondió simplemente- Ven- Volvió a exhortarme. Lo seguí hasta llegar a una inmensa montaña. Él comenzó a sacar equipo para escalar de la mochila. Me moría del miedo, él no pretendería que yo lo hiciera ¿o sí?- Ven Rae, lo harás primero, iré tras de ti.- Mis ojos se abrieron en el terror al escuchar lo que pretendía.

- No… soy… Rae- Le dije con voz temblorosa del miedo, el sonrió.

- Ven Rachel- Volvió a proponer, negué con la cabeza, él me puso el equipo con un poco de trabajo ya que yo no me resistía pero tampoco lo ayudaba, estaba totalmente petrificada por el miedo.- Vamos Rae, no es tan complicado- Me animo y yo me negué rotundamente.- Bien, entonces quédate aquí abajo y espera- Me dijo, yo asentí con satisfacción.- ¡Ah! Ten cuidado con los lobos, pronto es su hora de cazar si ves alguno te escondes en esa cueva de allá- Me advirtió con su descarada sonrisita.

- Voy contigo- Le dije sin pensarlo dos veces y el me ayudo a subir. Subimos en una hora, por mi culpa ya que casi caí en varias ocasiones. Él era todo un experto, asumo que escalaria esa montaña en unos quince minutos, ya que según él era la más pequeña que había escalado. Llegamos al tope de la montaña y todo se veía increíblemente hermoso desde arriba.

- A la cuenta de tres gritas lo más fuerte que puedas- Me dijo y sonrió. Estaba loco, pero era una locura agradable. Abrí los ojos y negué con la cabeza- Hazlo…- dijo sin dar oportunidad de refutar- uno, dos, tres…- Grite con toda la fuerza que pude, él también lo hizo, se sentía bien. Luego me quede sin oxígeno y comencé a reír. Wally me observaba con curiosidad. Deje de reír, su mirada escudriñándome me ponía nerviosa. Me sonroje, el sonrió.- Ven Rae, por aquí.- Me dijo, mientras prácticamente me arrastraba bosque adentro. Caminamos por algunos minutos y luego llegamos a un hermoso lago.

- ¡Wow!- Fue la única expresión que salió de mis labios.

- Vale la pena todo el esfuerzo para llegar aquí ¿no?- Me pregunto y asentí.- Bien, adentro entonces.- Me dijo y lo mire como si me acabara de dar la peor noticia de mi vida.

- No tengo vestido de baño.- Le informe.

- ¿Quién lo necesita?- Me respondió y se desnudó en frente de mi quedando solamente en ropa interior. Me di media vuelta, dándole la espalda, me avergonzaba por demás. Imbécil. Sentí su calor cerca de mi cuerpo, me puse nerviosa. Luego escuche el sonido que hace el agua al chocar contra la piel humana. Mire hacia donde escuche el sonido y ahí estaba él con su perfecta sonrisa mirándome.- Ven Rae, esta deliciosa- Me alentó.

- Seguro, estamos en el tope de una gigantesca montaña, debe estar muy deliciosamente congelada- Ironice, el sonrió.

- Entra, recuerda que eres mi esclava Rae. Debes hacer lo que yo diga.- Me reto con la mirada, alce una ceja en método de desafío.

- Oblígame- dije y me senté en el suelo. Flash sonrió con un dejo de malicia y salió del lago. Creo que no fue una buena idea decir eso. Se acercó a mí lo mire con furia más él no se dejó amedrentar. Me tomo por la cintura y me llevo arrastras hasta la orilla del lago. Al parecer el único que se afligía por mi mirada asesina era Garfield.

- Te daré una oportunidad, si me pides perdón, te dejare quitarte la ropa para que no se moje.- Me dijo, como si fuera gran cosa. Yo negué con la cabeza.- Entonces…- Me tiro al lago con todo y ropa, tenía unos jeans y una blusa negra. Al menos me había quitado las Dr. Martens. Sentía que me congelaba y se me ocurrió una magnífica idea para asustar a Flash.

- Auxilio… no se… nadar…- Grite y fingí que me ahogaba, Flash en un principio no me creyó, pero luego su preocupación era evidente. Se sumergió en el lago y fue por mí. Cuando llego a mí, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y sumergí su cabeza.- Venganza- Le susurre en el oído cuando subió la cabeza. El sonrió, me tomo por la cintura y se sumergió llevándome con él.

- Quítate la ropa Rae- Me dijo y me quede atónita, negué con la cabeza- Nunca estará seca si no lo haces.- Eso era cierto, pero no me importaba al final sería su auto el cual se arruinaría. Así que no me la quite, me moría de vergüenza nada más de pensar en que Wally vería mi cuerpo. Pasamos lo que restaba del día y mitad de la tarde en el hermoso lago. Salí del lago y encendí mi móvil que había dejado en la mochila de Wally, no tenía ni pizca de señal y marcaba las cuatro de la tarde.

- De-be-mos irnos…- Dije abrazando mi cuerpo y temblando del frio. Wally sonrió.

- Si, tienes razón Rae, vámonos- Dijo y se puso su ropa seca.- Ten- Me dijo ofreciéndome una toalla, creí ver el cielo cuando la vi. Hice ademan de tomarla- No, no, no, Rae, primero debes quitarte la ropa mojada, si no lo haces mojaras mi coche y eso no está permitido.- Fruncí el ceño.

- No me quitare la ropa Wally- Le dije con severidad.

- ¿Entonces te quedaras aquí?- Me respondió, es un patán. Negué con la cabeza- Pues quítatela, no te veré, iré a buscar el auto y cuando vuelva espero que ya la toalla este sobre tu cuerpo y tu ropa mojada en la mochila.- Dijo y se fue caminando por una carretera, ¿para que me hizo escalar la montaña si podía subir por la carretera?, es un imbécil. Me quite todo con rapidez, era un verdadero alivio, la ropa mojada pesa mucho. Coloque la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y la amarre. Ya estaba lista, justo a tiempo pues Wally acababa de llegar con su auto. Me dio una sonrisa desde adentro del coche.

- Ven linda, sube y trae la mochila- Me ordeno, pero no proteste solo rodé los ojos y lo hice, quería irme de ese lugar empezaba a bajar la temperatura aquí arriba, el frio me palidecía aún más de lo que soy. Wally me miro de arriba abajo, solo tenía la toalla sobre la ropa interior, el cabello mojado y revuelto, en mi opinión hecho un desastre, y mis Dr. Martens azul oscuro.- Te ves muy sexy- Dijo guiñándome un ojo, me sonroje bastante y subí en el coche sin responderle nada. Estuvimos todo el camino en silencio, pero un silencio cómodo, de esos que te hace reflexionar, hasta que llegamos a un puesto de comida. Era muy humilde, siempre quise probar la comida de estos lugares, estaba harta de los restaurantes finos. Wally aparco el coche. Yo me sorprendí.

- No pretenderás que me baje así- Le advertí algo estresada. El comenzó a reír. Él era una persona muy alegre, siempre reía de todo. Yo no lograba entender como alguien puede reír de cada idiotez, nunca entendí eso de Garfield, pero Wally era distinto.

- No, Rae, yo traeré lo que quieras comer- Me dijo y me brindo una de esas sonrisas que comenzaban a agradarme bastante.- y… ¿entonces qué quieres?- Me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- No lo sé- Le dije con sinceridad, pues nunca había comido en este tipo de lugares.

- Bien, déjamelo a mí- Respondió y bajo del coche, vi como saludaba al vendedor del lugar. Sonreí, Wally era un chico muy tierno, humilde aunque tuviera dinero, divertido y guapo. Todo lo que yo nunca sería. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció en ese pensamiento, recordar el maltrato de mi padre arruinaba mis memorias y no me dejaba sonreír.- Ten hermosa, espero que te guste la carne- Wally me asusto, me perdí tanto en mis recuerdos que ni siquiera me percate de cuando se subió al coche.

- Si, si me gusta- Le dije y le brinde una sonrisa. El me miró fijamente y baje la mirada, me ponía nerviosa.

- Tienes una sonrisa perfecta Rae, deberías utilizarla más.- Me dijo y otra vez logro sonrojarme. Pase un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja estaba nerviosa y mire la hamburguesa que Wally había comprado.- Cómela, te prometo que es deliciosa- Me dijo, al parecer era obvio que nunca había comido una, o al menos no si no estaba en charola de oro. La tome y le di una mordida, era realmente deliciosa.- ¿Te gusta?- Me pregunto, asentí y tome un poco de refresco.

- Es deliciosa, gracias- Le dije y continúe comiéndola. Sentía como si conociera a Wally de toda la vida. Luego de comer, nos dirigimos a la urbanización, bajamos en el parque y nos quedamos viendo las estrellas y contando algunas anécdotas de nuestro grupo de amistades.

Pasamos unos cuantos días más, todos en armonía, aunque a veces no lo podía evitar y tenía una que otra discusión con Wally. Pero se nos pasaba el enojo rápido. El me enseñó a sonreír con más frecuencia, me llevo a comer a aquel lugar humilde y delicioso varias veces. Nos hicimos buenos amigos, aunque yo sentía algo más y sé que a él le sucedía igual. Pero como dice el dicho, lo bueno no dura toda la vida y llego el tan indeseado momento. Wally debía partir, después de la primera semana le rogo a su padre y consiguió quedarse otras dos. Pero hoy era el día en que le diríamos hasta luego, porque no me resignaba a que fuera un adiós, no es tan larga la espera solo hasta que vuelva de visita. Quizás eso suceda en unos tres o cuatro años más.

- Chicos fue un gran placer volver a compartir con ustedes, los extrañare mucho.- Dijo con una sonrisa fingida. Lo sabía pues yo muy bien conocía las auténticas, me las había obsequiado en diversas ocasiones. Tenía sus maletas, sus recuerdos y todo lo importante que debía llevar, todo menos una de esas sonrisas que me estremecen.- Adiós- Dijo y nos dio un abrazo grupal. Estaba resistiendo el llanto, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Él se alejaba con su maleta y todas mis sonrisas, él se llevaba consigo mi alegría.

- Wally espera- La frase salió de mis labios sin mi consentimiento, el dio media vuelta y camino con bastante rapidez hacia mí. Me abrazo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Parecía que estuviese esperando escuchar mi voz.- No me olvides, escríbeme todas las semanas, no dejes de llamarme, yo…- Una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla. Wally tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso con desesperación. Pasión, amor, pero sobre todo desesperación. Sentí como sus lágrimas y las mías se mezclaban en nuestros labios. Duro tan solo unos treinta segundos, pero para mí fueron los mejores segundos de mi vida. Wally se llevaba mi vida, mis sonrisas, mi alegría y mi primer beso, con él.

- Te quiero Rae- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de separarse por completo de mí.

- También te quiero Wally- Respondí en un susurro, el limpio una de mis lágrimas con su pulgar y me brindo una de esas sonrisas que me desgarraban el alma al saber que no la vería por un buen tiempo, y luego se marchó.

No importa lo que suceda de ahora en adelante nunca olvidaría a Wally.

- Todo sucedió cuando menos lo esperaba- Suspire, me voltee y todos mis amigos me sonreían. Kori me envolvió en un abrazo, Karen igual lo hizo. Víctor me palmeo la espalda y Garfield me hacía chistes tontos para intentar suavizar el golpe. Richard se acercó a mi oído.

- Te dije que le gustabas- Me susurro, yo sonreí.- El volverá, no lo soportara, lo conozco muy bien- Con esa última conjetura me fui con mis amigos esperando que lo que Richard decía también fuera acertado esta vez**.**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado la historia. Y como dije al principio del capitulo anterior espero que me sugieran la pareja de Raven con el chico que deseen.

Bueno... dejen Reviews...

Bye bye

Yaz


End file.
